In the Land of the Blind
by Melech
Summary: After being hit by a spell that removes his ability to see, Harry Potter must turn this disability to an advantage and bring peace to nation torn by conflict.
1. The Blind One

AN: Obviously I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't need to post this notice.

In the Land of the Blind

Chapter I

"_The-Blind-One"_

Life has never been easy on me. My parents betrayed by someone they thought was their friend, then killed by a psychopath, who also tried to kill me, but failed and left me with a scar. My Godfather framed and imprisoned for thirteen years in what is called the Hell on Earth. I being spirited away and put in my so-called relatives care. Finally getting a home in the School of Hogwarts, only to see my vision of home and safety ripped away by the same psycho that murdered my parents and somehow reappeared after eleven years of exile. Then being spit upon and feared for paralysing muggleborn students, only to battle a basilisk and saving my best friends sister.

Third year was even more a big 'fuck you' from the guy upstairs. I gain a Godfather, only to have it ripped away by the traitor that betrayed us all and doomed my parents escape, then fighting of over a hundred dementors that would love to suck my soul. Fourth year however must take the fucking price. First getting enrolled in this stupid tournament that more then once was close to killing me. My best friend abandoning me, assuming I signed up for more attention. And then this big clusterfuck that is the labyrinth, trying to be noble and let my competitor Cedric and I split the winning, only to be spirited away from the grounds of Hogwarts into the waiting grips of my enemy. Seeing Cedric die, and then watching the god damn, I don't even know what he is any more. Rise, reborn after thirteen years of exile. And now he is speaking to his loyal cult and I am waiting for my death that will soon come.

I sigh. Life has never been easy on Harry Potter, indeed. Maybe I'm just being punished for something I did in a earlier life by the almighty asshole upstairs. Or maybe I'm just unlucky and He decided to take a piss on me for the rest of my soon to be very short life.

I gaze at Lord Voldemort, or Tom, as his real name is. He is still speaking to his little cult gathering and 'crucio-ing' various members for some idiocy they did when he fell the first time. What I'm still having trouble with is realising how the fuck he survived. Is he immortal or something? Am I doomed to fight him forever? I mentally shrug, what does it matter? I'm going to die very soon anyway. I quite sure with my faith now. What can I? A fourteen year old, with a fourth years magical education do against this, this creature. Someone who has braved death itself and is supposedly the most powerful wizard in a century. I almost laugh at my fate, someone upstairs truly hates me.

I glance around at the seen before me. There's at least fifty of those Death Eaters, and they still have some gaps to fill. They are more then I thought, guess that Sirius was right about that you can't know who to trust. Voldemort said a few names of them, but it's impossible to see if it's truly is them since they all are wearing those silver masks in front of their faces. I glance at Voldemort, it looks like he is about to finish his little speak and start with my slow death. I look at his face, daring him to try anything. I allow myself to truly listen for the first time. I'm not surprised by his choice of wording.

"And now, Harry Potter. You will die." He says with a cold malicious voice. He almost smile at the promise of my death. Almost. The Death Eaters laughs at his statement. I look at him challenging.

"You are welcome to try it. Tom." I say with a grin. Stupid, I know, but hey I'm about to die. I'm allowed to have some fun before dying an agonizing death. Voldemorts face remains neutral oddly enough. I realise my mistake when he opens his mouth again.

"Crucio." He says with a slight distaste, almost like he doesn't want to waste a perfectly good torturing spell on little me. I'm almost disappointed that he holds me in so little regard. My thought doesn't go any further then that when the spell is upon me. Pain more intensive then anything else strikes at me. My nerves are burning, my body twisting against the restraints that binds me to the statue. I feel tears of pain trying to burst, but I refuse giving him that satisfaction. I tries to hold the scream of pain in, but the bastard continues with it, apparently wanting to hear me scream before he releases me. Finally unable to hold it in, I scream. Loudly and painfully. He let me scream for a few seconds before realising me from my torment. I hear the Death Eaters laugh, and I hang my head, to tired and pained to try to look at my tormentor.

"We are not done yet, Harry Potter. In fact, I think I'm going to amuse myself a little." I hear his voice, I glance at him just in time to see him flick his wand at me. I feel the restraints disappear and I'm dropped to the ground with a thump and a grunt.

"Get up, Mr. Potter." He says with his malevolent voice. I stand, shakily and looks directly at him. He sneers at me, I grin back.

"I didn't know you were into pedophilia, Tom. Maybe all that molesting in the orphanage did a number on you?" I say with a grin and mocking voice. I'm going to pay for that, I'm assure of it. His mouth twitches a little, and he flicks his wand at me again. Next thing I feel is a something akin to a sledgehammer impacting at my chest, lifting me up and throwing me against the statue. I hear a crack, and I'm sure it's not the statue. I drop against the ground again, feeling as my back is broken. I stand up again, only to spite him.

"Give him his wand." Voldemort says with the same voice. But a feral grin has appeared on him. Wormtail throws me my wand, I catches it and is a little heartened by the familiar warmth coursing through my hand. I look at my tormentor.

"Now. Mr. Potter, we are going do duel. Bow." He says with that feral grin on his face. I refuse to budge. Voldemort gets a look of disappointment.

"Now, now. Mr. Potter, That's not polite. It's custom to bow before duel. Bow." He says again and flicks his wand. I feel a pressure on my back, forcing me to bow before him. The Death Eaters laughs again and Voldemort bows back. Voldemort opens his mouth to say something, but I wont give him that chance.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout and the disarming spell rushes out against Voldemort. He lazily parry it, I don't stay to see anything else then that, I dash past the statue, and in between the graves.

"He is mine!" I hear Voldemort shout to his followers. "Now, Mr. Potter. That was cheating, but I'm willing to let bygones, be bygones. Now come forward and die." He is right, I summarise, what's the point of dying as a coward? If I'm going to die today, I'm going to do it with a bang. I stand up and shouts.

"Here I am, asshole!" Voldemort turns to me with a grin.

"Avada Kedavra" Is all he says. I see the green death come zooming towards me, following my instinct I shout.

"Expelliarmus!" But instead of the blue disarming spell, a golden light comes out of my wand. Voldemorts 'avada kedavra' disappears and is instead replaced with the same golden light coming from his wand. Both strands of light clashes and a small ball of light is formed in the middle. The ball is immediately starting to make its way towards me. I focuses everything on that ball. It starts to move slower and slower. I continue to focus, concentrating everything until its only the ball of light in my vision and mind. The ball finally stops moving, only a few inches from my wandtip. It starts to move back, I continue focusing, it moves back even faster. I start to meet resistance when the ball reaches the middle. I realise that it's Voldemort trying to make to ball to stop. I continue focusing everything on the ball, and it moves slowly towards Voldemorts wand. I'm shaking, the wand vibrating, My vision is starting to blacken out. I can't hear anything. I gambles everything on a last push. I push with everything I got against the resistance and I feel the ball of light touching Voldemorts wandtip. The ground trembles and a golden shield is erected around us both. The golden beam binding both our wands starts pulsating and Voldemorts wandtip explodes. My vision is getting back to normal, and so is my hearing. I almost drops the wand when I see a shade coming out of Voldemorts wand. The shade moves towards me, but before I have a chance to react I see that the shade is resembling Cedric Diggory. Now, I was close to drop the wand. I look at Cedric, who looks oddly serene.

"Cedric?" I croak out. The shade smiles at me.

"More or less. Apparently I'm dead, but I'll let the others explain." He says with a carefree shrug.

"Others?" I say with a questioning voice. The shade of Cedric simply points towards Voldemorts wand. Another shade comes out and rushes towards me. It stops next to Cedric and takes shape of an old man.

"So he was a wizard after all, huh? Get him one from me boy!" The shade simply says and the shade pats my shoulder. I look back towards the wand, with yet another shade coming out. The shade rushes towards me and takes shape of a red-headed woman. Is that mum?

"Mum?" I ask, this time putting my other hand on the wand to keep it steady. The apparition smiles at me.

"Yes, Harry. Keep holding on, Your father will also want to meet you." She says with a tear eyed smile. I see another shape coming out towards me. It takes form of someone looking oddly familiar to me. Hell it looks like me, only older.

"Dad!" I yell out. The shade of dad smile broadly at me and nod vigorously.

"Harry! My son." He says and I see that tears are forming in his eyes. I blink away my own tears.

"Harry, You must listen to us. It's very important." My mum starts, looking intensively at me, I nod.

"You must break this connection and get out of here. We will hold him of long enough." She says with a voice of urgency. I look bewildered at her. I open my mouth to say something but is cut of by the shade of my father.

"Do as she says. You need to get out of here." He says with an almost pleading voice. I look at the old man and Cedric. The old man only nods.

"You'd better do as your parents say, Harry. But please take my body with you. I think my father and mother would be very happy if you did." He says, looking solemn.

"We'll hold him off." The old man says with a look of confidence.

"How?" I ask, I already feel exhaustion taking over. My father answers me.

"Voldemort fears death, and as such fears us. People that he has killed. After you break the connection, we can still remain for a moment. That should buy you enough time to get out of here."

"Please, Harry. Hurry!" My mother says, looking desperate. I nod and prepares to let go of the connection.

"We both love you, Harry. Remember that." My father says, I nod again and forces my wand to the side. The connection breaks and the shields explodes, creating a shockwave pushing down the Death Eaters around us. I see the shades moving towards Voldemort, his face contorting in something that can actually be described as fear.

I don't stay longer then that, instead dashing towards Cedrics corpse and the cup. I'm almost there when I hear Voldemorts angry voice.

"GET HIM!" I hear him scream to his servants. A split second later, the air around me is lit up by spells sent from the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I grab Cedrics body and points my wand at the cup.

"Accio Cup!" I scream and see the cup sailing through the fair towards me. The moment I grab the cup a number of things happens. First, I feel a spell hit me. Second, I feel my vision blacken out. Thirdly, I feel the portkey activating taking both me and Cedric to safety. My vision still dark, I hear Voldemorts angry scream as I leave the graveyard.

The next thing I feel is the feeling of landing hard on the ground. I hear several people scream murder. But what's worrying me is that my vision is still dark. It's probably the aftermath of the spell, I tries to calm myself. I hear a number of people asking me questions, I try to stand up but fails and lands on the ground again.

"He's back!" I scream. I hear several people shout questions.

"Who is back, Harry?" I hear the kind voice of Dumbledore ask me.

"Voldemort! Voldemort has returned." I yell out and the pandemonium starts. The noise is getting even louder, until I feel someone pick me up and carry me away from the chaos. I don't recognise the person carrying me until we reaches Hogwarts and I hear the thumps from him walking through the stone halls. Moody.

"Thanks, Professor Moody." I say to him. He grunts.

"No problem, Potter. I'd figured that you wanted to get out of there." He says with his gruff voice.

"Yeah, thanks again." I say with a sincere voice.

"Save your strength, Potter." He says and I agree. It's time for questions later.

He continues for a while, my vision is still gone, but the thumps of his wooden leg is soothing. I hear a door open, and I feel myself getting dumped into a chair. I lean back into the chair.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." He says, I turn towards him and he puts a glass towards my lips, I start to drink and he helps me with emptying it. He takes away the glass and I hear him put it down. I hear him walking and sitting down.

"So. What the hell happened?" Moody asks me. I turn towards the voice.

"Voldemort. Voldemort has returned. And he killed Cedric!" I say with a desperate voice.

"Calm down, Potter!" He barks, and I sit back down in the chair taking a deep breath. He continues with a little softer tone, which is not much different from what Moody gruff voice usually is. "Are you sure, Potter? Are you absolutely sure, that Lord Voldemort has returned?"

"Yes." I say with a confident voice, daring him to disbelieve me.

"And that he killed Cedric?" He press on.

"Yes." I say with the same confidence.

"Tell me everything about it." Moody simply grunts out. I sigh and start telling him everything.

"... And then I returned here with Cedric and the cup." I finish with a sigh. Feeling even more tired then before, reliving that was not pleasant.

"So he has forgiven the Death Eaters? Even those that betrayed him?" Moody suddenly asks. I look towards the sound of the voice. Something was very off about that question.

"What?" I ask him, guarded.

"I asked you" Moody said with a low voice. "If he forgave the cowardly bastards that didn't even bother to look for him. The traitorous cowards that wouldn't even go to Azkaban for his sake. Those disbelieving useless bags of shit, that jumped around brave with masks and robes at the Quidditch World Championships, but ran when they caught sight of the Dark Mark that I sent up in the sky.

"That you sent up? What are you talking about?" Now I'm getting worried about this. I feel him prod something against my chest and I realise that its his wand. I'm also getting worried of my vision, or the lack of it. I can't really decide what's worse, an insane madman or the lack of vision.

"I told you, Harry. There is nothing I hate as much as Death Eaters that succeeded in walking free. They turned their back on their master when he needed them the most. I expected him to torture them, to punish them for their lack of commitment. Please tell me, Harry. Please tell me, that he punished them greatly for their failure. Please tell me, that he told them that me, and only me remained faithful, ready to risk everything to give him what he wanted the most... You!"

"You did it? You did it all? You put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" I say with a shocked voice, I am truly fucked now. Maybe I can get my own wand, but I dare not risk it. Both blind and with a psychotic murderer.

"Yes! I did it! I put your name in the Goblet! I scared away every person that could harm you or hinder you from winning the tournament. I fooled Hagrid into showing you the dragons in advance. I found away to win against the dragons. Me and no one else! It has not been easy, Harry, To guide you through the tasks without raising suspicion. I was forced to use all my cunning to make sure I wasn't exposed. Dumbledore would had been to suspicious if you had succeeded to easy with the tasks. If you could get into the labyrinth, preferably with a head start, I knew that the victory was at hand. But I was also forced to fight against your stupidity. You failed figuring out the egg, so I had to make sure Cedric helped you." I say nothing about it. What am I really supposed to say? I sit quite letting him continue his rant, hoping that I could stall him long enough for help to arrive.

"I didn't expect you to be so stubborn though. I placed that book with the boy Longbottom. I expected you to ask every person you knew about advise. But no, you didn't. You continued with your stubbornness and independence and refused to ask for aid. Luckily I got hold of that elf, Dobby who was more then pleased to help you with the task." He was right again. I was to stubborn for my own good. But in hindsight, that would had been good would it not? No matter. I sit here, blind and hoping for rescue that may never come and I am truly fucked. Moody continues

"I feared that you had drowned in the lake, Potter. But luckily Dumbledore mistook your idiocy for being noble and awarded you with high points. The fool Karkaroff almost ruined it with his idiotic comments, but he will get what is coming for him. The Dark Lord will hunt him down. Anyhow when you got into the labyrinth, I could breath out. I made it easier for you. I patrolled the exterior and with my eye I could make sure that many of the obstacles would disappear and make way for you. I stunned Fleur Delacour and Imperioed Krum, so he could finish of Diggory and make way for you to the Cup." I look towards where I assumed Moody was sitting, I couldn't believe my own ears. Moody, Dumbledores friend, the famous Auror, the man that had made sure that so many Death Eaters was in Azkaban. It was simply impossible, Unless. Maybe Moody isn't Moody? I remember the map pointing out Crouch here.

"You're not Moody." I say with a confident voice. The impostor laughs at me.

"I see now that the curse really took out your eyes, Potter." He starts in between his mad chuckles. "The Polyjuice stopped working a few minutes ago. No, I'm not Moody. I am Barty Crouch Jr." I draw in a breath at that statement. That is even more impossible since he died in Azkaban.

"I see that my reputation precedes me, Potter. Not that it matters now. The Dark Lord failed to kill you, Potter. Even though it was his highest wish. Imagine how richly he would reward me when he discovers that it was I who killed you. I brought you to him and then I killed you for him. I will be his closest, his dearest, closer then a son to him." Moody said with a whisper. There is only one thought rushing through my mind right now; I'm Fucked. I silently moves my hand towards my wand which is in my robes inner pocket. I tries to distract him.

"You are fucking insane!" I yell, perhaps hoping that someone would hear me. "You are totally and utterly insane Crouch! You and your precious Dark Lord will never win!"

"We will see about that. The Dark Lord has returned and with me at his side, no one will stand against us. He is back, Harry Potter, you didn't defeat him. But now I will defeat you!" With that I abandons all thoughts of subtlety and moves my hand towards my wand and at the same time kicking out with my legs. I am rewarded by Crouch grunt. I am about to fire of a spell blindly in his direction. But a loud explosions comes from the right of me and I assume it was the door that exploded. Next thing I hear is a voice yelling out.

"Stupefy!" Someone says in a powerful voice. I'm still lying on the floor catching my breath at the last moments rescue. I feel a hand on me.

"Mr. Potter. Harry, are you al right?" I recognize the voice as the one belonging to Professor McGonagall. I turn towards to sound of the voice. I open my mouth to reply, when the voice of Professor Dumbledore interrupts me.

"Minerva, please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Then bring Minister Fudge back here. Severus, please bring a vial of Veritaserum."

He says in a normal voice, leaving no room for argument. I hear Snape say something in reply. And I feel McGonagall lifting me up. We walk out of the room and out into what I assume is the corridor since I am completely lost without my eyesight.

"It will be easier for me to levitate you, Harry. Just relax." I hear McGonagall say in a voice of concern. I nod and the next thing I feel is the feeling of floating. I assume that the spell has taken effect. McGonagall walks in silence and I float with her. The events of the night is starting to catch up with me and I'm dead tired. I hear the sound of doors opening and I feel myself be laid to rest in a comfortable bed.

"Take care of him, Poppy." I hear McGonagall say to Madame Pomfrey with concern laced in her voice.

"Of course, Minerva." With that I hear McGonagall walking out of the Hospital wing and the doors close. I feel something press against my lips.

"Drink this, Mr. Potter. It is a dreamless sleep potion." Madame Pomfrey says, and I just swallow the potion, ignoring the disgusting taste. It takes only a few seconds and then I feel sleep claims me.

I wake up, after what feels like several hours, later. I start to look around, only to realise that I can't see anything. My breathing speeds up and I'm starting to panic, until I realises that I'm still in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey will fix up my vision soon. I lie back down onto to pillow.

"He's awake." I hear a voice, I recognises it a s Ron's. A moment later I'm engulfed in a hug from someone. I feel the bushy hair and realises it's Hermione. I pat her back, comfortingly. She reluctantly releases me.

"Sorry." She sobs out. I smile at her direction.

"No worry." I say, my voice feeling hoarse. "What's going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"You tell me," I hear Ron start. "You came back scream that You-Know-Who is back and then you disappears, only to end up back here." He says with concern. I cough, several times. Someone puts a glass at my lips.

"It's water." I hear Hermione say, I start to drink. The cold liquid is cooling my throat that previously felt like it was on fire.

"Is it only you two here?" I ask them

"For now, the rest is at Dumbledores office with Dumbledore and Fudge. Madame Pomfrey is also there. They left us here to keep you company in case you woke up." Hermione says, apparently pulling it from her mind. Ron interrupts at that point.

"What us with your eyes? They're all black." Ron says. Trust Ron to bring up sensitive information in a blunt way. I smile when I hear Hermione.

"Ron!" She snaps at him. I laugh silently at the antics of them.

"What? They are!" He responds, and I hear Hermione taking a sharp breath as to start an argument. I decide to intervene at that point. As amusing it would be, I prefer them to hold of any argument for at least until my eyesight is restored.

"I don't know, I was hit by something and it went all black." I say to them. Any further then that we don't get since the door to the Hospital Wing is slammed open. I hear several voices arguing loudly about something. Next thing I feel is someone grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"Are you sure about what you saw, Potter?" I hear a voice asking me. I open my mouth to answer but Dumbledore cuts him of.

"You are hurting him, Cornelius." Dumbledore says in a calm voice, that manages to contain a hidden threat in it. Fudge gets the hint and let go of me. Dumbledore continues. "Please answer the Minister, Mr. Potter."

"Yes. Lord Voldemort has returned." I hear several gasps at that. I ignore them. I feel someone licking my hands, I assume it's Sirius in his animagus form, I pet him.

"Impossible." I hear Fudge say, "How can you believe it Dumbledore? I mean, its obviously something wrong with his eyes." He says in a disbelieving voice. While Ron's bluntness is acceptable since he is my friend, a complete stranger, no matter that he is the Minister, bluntness is not appreciated by me.

"My vision was affected after I witnessed Lord Voldemorts resurrection. Minister." I say, putting as much contempt as possible in the statement. "And I believe you have Crouch Jr, that can confirm it." Before Fudge has a chance to respond Dumbledores voice cuts in.

"As Mr. Potter. Just said, Mr. Crouch Jr. has indeed confirmed Lord Voldemorts return. In both my and yours presence. He has also confirmed it in the Presence of the Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones and an authorised Interrogator." A long silence is followed by that.

"But it's impossible." Fudge finally manages to say.

"The impossible has just happened, Minister. Deal with it." I crudely remark. Dumbledore politely intervenes before Fudge manages to respond to me.

"As Mr. Potter so bluntly put it, Sadly, the impossible has just happened. Lord Voldemort is back, and we are at war, once again." He says with a wise voice. "Now, Minister Fudge. You now have two choices. One, is to ignore this and let Voldemort destroy everything that we have worked so hard to achieve and be forever remembered as the Minister who failed our world. The second is to deal with it, swift and effectively. I urge you Minister, call the Wizengamot in session and declare that we are in a state of war and you shall be remember as the greatest Minister ever." Another long silence is followed by that. I hear Fudge take a deep sigh.

"Very well. I will call the Wizengamot in session, And I will bar everyone with Dark Marks from entry. But I will need you Dumbledore, I will need your support in this." He says with an authoritative voice, and I assume he is pointing at Dumbledore. "And you too Mr. Potter. I will need all the Wizengamot Lords I can get for this." I open my mouth to question what he was talking about, when Dumbledore interrupts me.

"We will both be there." He says with a assuring voice.

"Good, I will call Amelia to make the necessary preparations. The Wizengamot will be held in an hour. And here is your winnings Mr. Potter." Fudge says in a rushed voice and feel him set something heavy in my bed. Then I hear him walk of and doors closing. I hear Dumbledore take a deep sigh.

"That went better then expected." He starts with a slightly relieved tone. "Severus, You know what to do." I hear another set of footsteps and doors opening. I assume Snape actually did know what to do for once. Dumbledore continues. "Sirius, I'm sorry to cut your time with your godson short, but for now you must gather the old crowd." Sirius barks reluctantly and leaves my side. "And the rest of you, I'm sorry but I must speak with Harry alone." I hear several muttering but eventually the room is all quiet and I hear the door close. I lie down, waiting for Dumbledore to start.

"First of all," He starts, surprising me with the suddenness. "I would like to say how extremely proud I am of you, Harry. You triumphed against all odds and returned from the maws of hell." I feel myself blush at the praise. "However, I must move on to urgent matters. I need to know what happened. After that we will deal with all your questions, since I assume that you have many." I sigh and nod, preparing to relive my ordeals. I start my story.

After telling Dumbledore everything, I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"There was nothing that you could have done to save Cedric." He says reassuring. I say nothing. "You were incredibly brave in the face of death and you not only managed to hold Voldemort of, you also survived to tell the tale of his return. Now for your questions." He says, leaving it to me to ask him what. I start out with the most urgent one, my eyesight.

"Sir, what about my eyes? Can Madame Pomfrey fix them?" I hear Dumbledore sigh a very sad sigh. Not good. I mentally prepare myself for what is about to come.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But whatever curse that affects them is unknown, and until we can figure out that, we can't do anything about your eyes. " He says with a sad voice, I nod solemnly at it, somehow I almost expected it to be something like that.

"What did Fudge mean by that he needed all the Wizengamot Lords?"

"I hoped that it was possible for you to wait until your 17th birthday until this, but unsurprisingly this current crisis nullifies that. A Wizengamot Lord, is one that holds a place in the higher tiers of the Wizengamot. The old families, such as Longbottom, Greengrass, Malfoy and in the last century Potter holds such titles. Some claims the title Lord by blood, if that family has been around for at least several hundreds of years, or they are pureblood. Others have been granted the title of Lord because of a great service to the Magical Community, such as your family. The title of Lord itself, is just that, a title. But it gives you the ability to vote in the Wizengamot sessions." Dumbledore says. I about to ask him why he hasn't told me about that before, but he intercepts me.

"The reason I haven't told you about this before, is simply because I didn't think it was necessary, You wouldn't be granted the seat until the age of seventeen. I do ask of forgiveness if you see it in a different light." I nod at that, we have more important matters to attend to.

"Why? Why did Voldemort choose me?" I ask him in a desperate voice. I hear him sigh once again.

"I will tell you everything about it. Not now, but I promise I will. As fast as possible. But we are running short of time. I will send for your dress robes and then I will accompany you to the Wizengamot, I will tell you all you need to know about it on the way there." Dumbledore say with a kind voice. I simply nod at it, and I hear Dumbledore rise and walk away, he walked out of the infirmary and I heard the doors close, with a sigh I lean back into my bed, wondering why my life must suck so bad right now. Both blind and now with an unknown burden on my shoulders, the guy upstairs must hate me. I hear a pop and jump up, my wand zooms to my hand from its unknown location and I point it where I assume the sound came from. I almost dropped the wand in shock. I have never done something like that before, however I grip the wand even firmer and continues to point toward the sound. I take a deep breath

"Who is it?" I ask with a weary voice, ready to yell out a random curse. It appears that it was unnecessary.

"Master Harry Potter sir!" a little squeaky voice yells out. I immediately recognises it as Dobby. I smile and drop my arm along with my wand down my side. I hear Dobby move closer towards me.

"I bring clothes to Master Harry Potter sir. Master Harry Potter sir, finest clothes on the Great Dumbledore sirs request." he says with an excited voice and I feel him set the clothes on my bed. I smile towards the little elf.

"Thanks Dobby, I appreciate it. However you can just call me Harry, you know that?" I say still smiling towards the little helper. I hear him gasp and I assume he sends me a shocked look.

"Master Harry Potter sir wants me to call him 'Harry'? Such an honor, can I call you Harry?" he says to me with a shocked voice, and I can almost imagine that tears are forming on his eyes. I roll my eyes, only to realise that I don't have any and after a brief moment of regret I nod at Dobby.

"Yes Dobby, you can call me Harry." I say with patience. I'm surprised when the little thing jumps up and hugs me, yelling his praises for me. After a moment he calms down and lets go. I interrupts whatever he is supposed to say.

"Dobby, thanks for bringing me the clothes. However I must get dressed if I'm supposed to come with Dumbledore."

"I leave you then, I must not delay Master Harry so Master Harry delays Dumbledore. Goodbye Master Harry." he says in a rush

"Goodbye, Dobby." I say and waves towards the sound of his voice. I hear a pop signalising that the elf is gone and I need to get dressed really fast. I carefully lift my leg from the bed and sits up on the side of it. My left hand searches for the fabric of my dress robe. I stand up from the bed slowly as if standing up for the first time. I continue to search for the dress robes and I find it. Gently grabbing it I lift it up and is momentarily stunned. I'm blind I remember. You never know how much you need your eyes to do something. I shrug, nothing I can do about right now. I search for the openings in the robe and upon finding it, grabs it and pulls it over me. Sticking my arms and head out I move a little in the robe, and since it seams to be normal I assume I did it right. Right in time to, since I hear the doors to the Infirmary opening and I assume Dumbledore enters.

"Ah, I see you are dressed and ready. However I must ask you to forgive for forgetting your, ah, Condition. But I see that you did quite al right, however its a little error." I turn towards the sound of his voice and starts to pat my robes with my hands trying to feel what he means. I look up to him, and assume that my confusion was showing since I hear him move towards me.

"Allow me. Please stick your arms in." I do as he says and feels him tug at the fabric and the moving of said robe.

"All done. Your robe was backward." he says with happy voice. I stick my arms out and nods at it. I look at him.

"Are you ready?" I hear him say, I nod

"We will be travelling with a portkey, I assume you know what that is?" I nod again and stick my arm out towards him. I feel him putting something metallic in my hand and I grip it.

"On three then. One. Two." He starts counting and I follow him mentally

"Three." I say, and with that I feel how my feet are swept from the floor and how I'm lift up. I feel myself spinning and after a moment I land and stumbles. I feel Dumbledore grab me and hold me upright, I nod my thanks to him. Dumbledore takes the metallic portkey from my hand and says

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."


	2. Blind Lord

AN: Obviously I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't need to post this notice.

In the Land of the Blind

Chapter II

"_Blind Lord"_

I look around, not seeing, but hearing. But it was a little disturbing since it was an eerie quiet. I heard a few people milling around but that was it. Nothing loud signalising that this was the great ministerium that controlled the magical population. Then I remembered that it was probably late and only a few overtime working people and security guards were on duty. I feel Dumbledores hand on my shoulder and follow him as he starts to walk. I hear our footsteps on the floor, so it must be stone. Maybe we are in the atrium. I continue to ponder when my thought are interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Wands please." I hear someone say, I turn toward the sound. I am about to ask why when the man beats me to it.

"I'm just going to check and sign them in. You'll get them back after that." I get 'aha' expressions on my face and nods, putting my hand in my pocket to look for my wand. I grab it and holds out it for the man to take from me, since I can't see where he is. He takes it, and I hear some moving around and muttering. After a minute he is back at the desk.

"Here is your wand, sir. Thanks for your cooperation." I hold out my hand and feels the wand getting dropped into it. I put my wand into my pocket and nod my thanks towards the security guard. I feel Dumbledore hand on my should again, and I follow him. We walk for a little until I can't keep my curiosity.

"Professor? Can I ask you something?" I say looking up towards Dumbledore. I can almost feel his smile when he replies.

"I believe you just did, Harry." he says with a chuckle, I groan at the bad joke. Dumbledore chuckles even more, he coughs and says with a normal voice.

"Of course Harry. Ask away."

"You said that you would tell me about the Wizengamot."

"Yes, I did." he pauses and gathers some breath "I hope you forgive me for setting aside your family history in the Wizengamot for later, and just tell you the basic of this Council, since trying to cover everything about it would just lead to us never getting done."

"Please continue." I say, interested in learning about this Council.

"The Wizengamot is the ruling council behind the Minister. They nominate the candidates for Minister, they pass the laws and they revoke them. They are both our government and our Supreme Court. The Wizengamot is lead by the Chief Warlock, which currently is me, whom acts like the Speecher and nine High Lords and a Chief Judge. The High Lords are the Department heads and the Minister and with the Department Head of the DMLE being the Chief Judge." Dumbledore stops and I hear a pling signalising that we are going to take an elevator. I hear the sounds of the doors sliding open and we both walk in. The doors close and I feel the elevator move, not up or down, but sideways of all things. Then it goes down.

"DMLE?" I ask, not understanding the acronym.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the department that governs our Hit Wizards and Aurors, along with being the primary Court and carrying for the Prison of Azkaban. But we are getting sidetracked here." Dumbledore takes another breath here and continues

"There is also fifty ordinary Lords seated. Often the Lords are only in the Wizengamot session when an important law is going to be passed, the Opening and Closing sessions, the Midsummer and Midwinter sessions, and the Halloween session. Or in emergency meetings like this one. The other regular meeting is often skipped and their vote is proxy. When voting for something, be it a law or a criminal prison time, the nine High Lords and the other fifty Lords vote, with the Chief Judge being barred from voting. The Chief Judge only presents the criminal cases and leading the trial, and pass the judgement on the accused. The Chief Warlock presents other things, such as law changes or, as I am about to do, present another Lord to join us." he says, at which I smile a little at his obvious reference. Another pling and I assume we have arrived at our floor, the sound of doors opening and I walk out. I feel Dumbledore hand yet again on my shoulder as he continues to guide me towards our destination.

"Usually when another Lord is joining us, he must have a sponsor amongst the other Lords that will present him for the Wizengamot who then takes accepts him as one of us. You do not need to worry about the Sponsor thing. The sponsoring of a Chief Warlock is just as effective." Dumbledore says with a comforting voice. He stops and I turn towards him.

"Here we are, Harry. I will go in and make your presentation. I will send someone to escort you in." He says and with that he squeezes my shoulder in a comforting way. I hear him walk away and the sound of large doors opening. The doors close and I am alone in my darkness. I take a deep breath, and notice that I feel quite nervous now. I continue to breath in and out, mentally preparing myself for what's inside. After what feels like several minutes I hear the door opening again. I look towards the sound.

"Please follow me, Mr. Potter." an unknown voice says, I nod and starts to walk against the sound. I follow the sound of his footstep, but it gets harder since I hear several voices talking just beyond the range of audible. The murmuring gets louder the closer I get, and after a moment I can hear the people talking clearly. I hear another set of doors opening and the voices immediately becomes quiet. I continue walking straightforward. Judging by the echoing sound of both mine and my guide feet I can assume that we are in a large room. I follow my escort and stops a little behind him when he stops.

"Lords and Ladies, I present; Mr. Potter." The escort says with a formal voice. I hear several mutterings from both my sides, but Dumbledores voice silences them.

"Thank you, Auror White. You may leave." the sounds of my escorts footsteps echoes once again, and after a few moments I hear them disappearing in the distance along with doors closing. I wait for the ensemble to say something. After a moment Dumbledore speaks again.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, You stand before this Wizengamot Council to claim your title as Lord?" he spoke in a very formal voice.

"Yes." I say with confidence I didn't know I possessed.

"Very well then." he said in confirmation.

"I, Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Caretaker of the House of Potter, officially sponsor Harry James Potter claims to the title of Lord. Do anyone have any objections to Mr. Potter claim?" he asks the rest of the Wizengamot, and judging by the silence, no one either had any objections or dared cross Dumbledore on this one.

"Mr. Potter, please take a step forward." I did as he asked, and I heard him moving about, I hear his steps on the stone floor and he comes closer to me. He stops barely a meter from me.

"Please put your right hand on your heart and say after me." He says in his still formal voice, I do as he says and waits.

"I, state your name," he starts with the oath

"I, Harry James Potter,"

"do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, her heirs and successors" at that I raised my eyebrows, since I was surprised that we swore our allegiance to the Queen, it makes sense in a way. Since we are after all her subjects as long as we live in the United Kingdom.

"do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, her heirs and successors," I continue with the oath

"the Wizengamot, the population of both the magical and muggle community of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth realms,"

"the Wizengamot, the population of both the magical and muggle community of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth realms,"

"according to both law and magic."

"according to both law and magic."

"So say we all." Dumbledore finishes.

"So say we all." I echo him and I feel something tingling across my skin.

"So say we all." the rest of the Wizengamot echoes and I feel what I assume is magic brushes across me. All my hair stands up at the sheer rush of power that goes around and envelopes me. I draw in a breath and feel oddly revitalised.

"Welcome, Lord Potter. Please put this ring on." Dumbledore says, and I can almost feel his smile. I hold out my hand and he drops the ring into it. I close my hand around it and feels it, I stroke the ring with my thumb, feeling across the smooth surface. I sigh and put it on my right hand. Again I feel a rush of magic coursing through my veins.

"The ring has accepted you. Lord Potter." Dumbledore says with his formal voice, but he lowers it for the next part.

"Please remain here. You are the prime witness about Voldemorts return, so you will need to make your statement." I nod at that and waits. I hear Dumbledore steps again and after a few moment, during which I assume that Dumbledore has seated himself, Dumbledore continues.

"Now to the reason for this emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Lords and Ladies, I am afraid that the dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort has returned." The pandemonium was immediate. Several gasp about the name, and many more shouts. The words impossible was the loudest.

"Order!" Dumbledore shouted, and the room almost immediately feel silent. When everyone was silent Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, the impossible has happened and Lord Voldemort," again several gasps "has indeed returned. Lord Potter witnessed the whole event. Lord Potter, would you mind telling us the event, starting from grabbing the TriWizard Cup." Dumbledore said with his voice still formal but a little softer. I nod at him and starts with my recount of the resurrection.

"Me and Cedric Diggory had just grabbed the Cup when it activated and took us with it away from Hogwarts." at this I was interrupted by one of the Lords on my right side. I assume that they are seated in a half circle around the middle where I stand.

"The Cup was a portkey? Why was it not checked for such things before placed out?" Dumbledore answered that question.

"The Cup was checked before it was placed out, but the traitor turned it into a portkey afterwards. Now please continue, Lord Potter."

"After we had landed at the graveyard, we was immediately worried. We was just about to grab the Cup and try to go back again when we were interrupted by Worm-, I mean Peter Pettigrew." At that several more shout were heard, and a woman with a sickly sweet voice interrupted me.

"Lord Potter, I hope you know that Mr. Pettigrew is dead. He was murdered by Sirius Black almost..." the woman didn't get further then that.

"Thirteen years ago, Yes I know. But the fact remains that Peter Pettigrew has fooled us for as long. Sirius Black is in fact innocent of his crimes, both against my family and the muggles. Peter Pettigrew is alive, and is with his master right now." I say with confidence, I am right after all. More shouts were heard, but I didn't let them get any chance to ask me anything more.

"If I may continue with my report." the room slowly fell silent "Peter Pettigrew murdered Cedric Diggory in cold blood right when we where about to take the portkey back. I was- incapacitated and bound."

"For the record, what spell did Mr. Pettigrew use?" someone who sounded young asked me, I assumed it was someone that was scribing the protocol.

"Avada Kedavra." I said with a bitter voice. More people gasped at that and the woman interrupted me again.

"May I ask how, a fourteen year old knows about such a spell?"

"Madame, I'm sorry but your name slipped from my mind." I say, trying and apparently succeding in sounding formal. I didn't even know I knew such words.

"Madame Umbridge." she said

"Madame Umbridge, our Defence Against Dark Arts teacher thought us about the Unforgivables this year. And the fact remains that Pettigrew said the incantation. May I continue with the event?"

I say with a annoyed voice.

"Please do, Lord Potter." Dumbledore said, I nod and took a deep breath.

"I was bound and Pettigrew started with a ritual." I didn't get any further then that, since I was interrupted again. If this was going to continue we would be stuck here all night, and I don't want to relive my memories that long.

"What kind of ritual?" A man asked me with a neutral tone.

"I'm coming to that. Pettigrew started with his ritual, heating up a cauldron and then started.

"_The Bones of the Father, unknowingly given, shall resurrect the son._

_The Flesh of the Servant, willingly given, shall resurrect the Lord and Master._

_The Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, shall resurrect the Opponent."_

Pettigrew chanted those words while, first taking the bones of Lord Voldemorts father, then cut of his hand and finally took my blood. The cauldron and the ingredients melted away and a large black something was formed and." here I took a deep breath, what I saw that time, was something that would stay with me forever. "it formed itself into Lord Voldemort." Taking another deep breath I continued.

"Lord Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters and announced his return." I simply said, since I hadn't really listened at that. I was busy thinking about my impending death at that time.

"Did he name any of them?" the man with the neutral voice asked me. I nod

"Lucius Malfoy, someone named Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. Those were the names he mentioned when speaking to them. He continued talking about his follower inside Hogwarts and how he survived in his exile. Then he released me." I heard several voices starting to speak so I hurried to continue.

"He wanted to toy with me before killing me so he gave me back my wand. We duelled and our wands locked with each other. Then something odd happened."

"Please describe it, Lord Potter." I heard Dumbledore say to me, I took another deep breath

"A golden light erupted from both our wands and locked them. Then a ball of light, or something that looked like that al least, appeared in the middle. What followed next was, what felt like a battle of wills. I got lucky, I think, and succeeded in pushing the ball of light to Voldemort. A shield erupted around us."

"Priori Incantantem." Dumbledore said in explanation and I heard several mumbling agrees from the rest of the Wizengamot. I decide to skip the part about my parents, since that was just a little to soon to bring it forth.

"I took my chance and pulled of. The shield exploded outwards and knocked the Death Eaters down and dazed Voldemort. I made a dash for the portkey Cup, and grabbed Cedrics body and summoned the Cup." I said in a rush eager to finish this horrid remembrance. Silence followed. After a moment Umbridge asked me.

"As outrageous this story seams, I would feel more assured if Lord Potter could provide a memory of this event." She said with a superior sounding voice, apparently thinking she got me cornered. I heard several muttered agrees. I didn't hesitate.

"Of course, but how do I provide a memory?" I ask with confidence.

"If Lord Potter is sure about this I will send for a authorised person to extract the memory." upon seeing my nod, he continued. "Please send for an Auror..." He was interrupted by a female voice.

"As the Chief Judge and Head of the DMLE, I believe I am more then qualified to extract a memory." The voice of this woman was guarded and had a sharpness in it. It sounded to come almost exactly from the right of Dumbledore. He continued

"Very well then, Chief Judge Amelia Bones, I leave the extraction in your hands." He said and I heard someone moving, and soon footsteps were coming my way. They were lighter and faster then Dumbledores so I assumed that this Bones was a little younger.

"Lord Potter, please concentrate on that memory and I'll make sure this goes fast." She said to me with a low voice, it was still sharp but much softer now. I nodded at her and concentrated on the memory of Voldemorts resurrection. Several moments passed but I signalised to Bones that I was ready. She put her wand at my temple and I almost lost the memory because of the shock, but she was fast indeed. She muttered something and pulled the wand away. I wobbled a little but steadied myself.

"A viewing Pensieve and a chair to the Wizengamot hall nr. 10." I heard Bones say out loud. A second later I heard the floor it self crack and sound like stones hitting stones. It was making much noise and I felt large amounts of magic building up in my vicinity, I assumed that the Pensieve was created by magic itself. A sharp crack was heard.

"Please sit down, Lord Potter. I fumbled with my hands trying to feel my chair, after what seamed like an eternity I felt it right behind me and I sat down, even more self-concious then before. I heard Bones feet shuffle and then a mumbling started amongst the Wizengamot, apparently the viewing of my memory has started. I hear my own voice telling Cedric to be careful, although I can't see any longer, the memory of it remains solid. I tune it all out. I don't need to hear my own memory. I lean my head back and wait. The minutes ticks by, I still hear what's going on, but not listening on it. I never thought it would such a difference between those things, apparently my lacking of vision makes my hearing try to compensate for it. The memory continues, everyone gasps at the what I assume is Lord Voldemort rising from the cauldron if I remember correctly. The mumbling amongst them increase each second the memory continues. After a few more minutes, I assume the viewing goes black, since the outburst starts.

"Lord Potter, the screen went black just as you summoned the Cup." Bones says, proving me correct. I look at where I assume she is.

"Yes. I was hit by a spell. That was the last thing I saw." I say, just a little solemn

"What spell?" She presses on, though her voice sounds a little softer now.

"I don't know, I do know however that it made me blind." a sad smile graces my face. I hear several voices whispering about this new piece of information.

"My apology, I did not mean to sound blunt." She sounds sincere, and I assume that she looks apologetic. Credits to you, Chief Judge Bones.

"No worries, Judge Bones." I assure her, since while it's fresh, it doesn't hurt at all.

"Any more questions?" Dumbledores voice cuts in, the whisperings stops.

"Just one, Who is this Wormtail? I don't recognise him from any archive." a male voice cuts in, to the left of me. I answer that question.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew alias. He is an animagus." the whisperings increase at that statement. I feel Bones look at me.

"What form?" she asks me

"A rat." I smile "Fitting." my smile grows wider.

"If that is all questions, We shall the proceed." Dumbledore say with an authoritative voice, "I also have an memory that I would like to be displayed. Judge Bones, if you don't mind?" I hear Bones muttering something and after a few moments a loud voice belonging to Bones of all people starts to speak.

"State your name and your age." it was a simple question, the voice cold but neutral.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior. Thirty-three. " an unknown voice answered, slightly slurred

"What was your house in Hogwarts?" Bones says, her voice unchanged.

"Slytherin." Crouch continued in his slurred voice

"Note that the Veritaserum has taken effect." Bones says to someone and I hear her take a deep breath. "Why were you impersonating Auror Alastor Moody?"

"My master commanded it, It was vital for his mission to succeed. I impersonated Alastor Moody so I could pretend being the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher." Crouch voice was more monotone but still had that slight slur.

"Who is your master?" Bones says with caution.

"Lord Voldemort." at this I hear several gasps.

"Why was it important for this mission to succeed?" Bones presses on, apparently steeling herself.

"So that I could make sure that Potter was entered into the Triwizard Tournament since Potter was vital for the Dark Lord resurrection."

"Is Lord Voldemort alive?" Bones asks with a weary tone, but the voice remains strong. She is tough.

"Yes." was all that Crouch said, and after that the mumblings started again, apparently the viewing was over.

"For the record, Bartemius Crouch Junior is currently in Azkaban, pending further trial for the murder of his father, Bartemius Crouch Senior and the kidnapping and false impersonation of Alastor Moody. And this interrogation was presided by an authorised Veritaserum brewer and administrator, the Head of the DMLE, the Chief Warlock and the Minister of Magic." Bones says with a calm voice. So that's what happened to Crouch, poor bastard. Got killed by his own son, that truly sucks. And Moody, he is going to be even more paranoid now I think with a mental chuckle.

"Now that we have proof of Lord Voldemorts return, I urge that we vote about a formal declaration of war against Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore says with power behind his voice, and I feel him glance at me.

"Wait. There are several people that was barred entry from this meeting, We can't vote without them." I hear Umbridge trademark voice chirp in, I almost wants to groan at this annoying woman. Fortunately Dumbledore intercepts my angry remark toward Umbridge.

"They was barred entry because they were found with the Dark Mark on their arms, thus making them an potential enemy." He says with his calm, yet powerful voice. No sane person would continue the argument any further, but I had my doubts about Umbridge.

"But the rules says..." She presses on, apparently I was proven right about her mental state.

"That rule is suspended during an emergency meeting. Those assembled will vote on the matter and it will count as the whole Wizengamot voted." Dumbledore says with a voice that means that the discussion is over. I almost smile at that little spectacle, if it had not been about such a serious matter.

"The voting will now commence. Those in favour of the Declaration of War against Lord Voldemort and all his followers." I hear Dumbledore magically magnified voice boom across the room. I can't see how many that is voting, but I put my hand up.

"Those against." Dumbledore says a little relieved, apparently enough voted in favour. I wait for his announcement.

"Motion passed. There is now a state of war between the United Kingdom and her dominions against Lord Voldemort and his followers." I hear Minister Fudges voice, I am surprised when he speaks, I didn't think he was here since he hadn't spoken at all. I guess he was actually listening for once instead of talking. I let out my breath that I was holding. The mumblings starts again.

"Anything else to add, or can we call this session of the Wizengamot?" I hear Dumbledore voice again, I wonder about Sirius. I speak up

"What about Sirius Black? You all saw and heard Peter Pettigrew." I ask. Why not? They did see Wormtail.

"Yes, we both saw and heard Peter Pettigrew, but we need physical proof for something like this. It might have been an imposter. However, we will revoke the 'kiss at capture' status for Sirius Black since we have new evidence." I hear Bones say, I reluctantly agree with her. After that little show with Crouch Jr. and Moody, I too would be careful about this. Reluctantly I nod at her.

"If that is all, I hereby conclude this Session of Wizengamot. Peace be with you all." Dumbledore says and I hear the moving and whispering start. I hear people moving about around me, but I simply sit back, waiting for Dumbledore to come to me. I start to think about what this means, when I am interrupted from my thoughts by a neutral voice.

"Mr. Potter?" a male voice say

"Yes?" I answer cautiously

"My name is Victor Greengrass and I was wondering if you had a moment?" the neutral voice continues politely.

"Please go on." I say with a polite smile, but my voice remains guarded

"Thank you, I would like to invite you to a formal dinner at my manor sometime this summer."

"I thank you for the invitation, but I have to say, with the current events it's hard to know who to trust or not. No offence, Mr. Greengrass." obviously, I'm not likely to trust anyone directly in a very long time.

"Non taken, I understand and your caution. But while I sometimes makes deal with suspected or confirmed Death Eaters, I am not one and I hold no sympathy for Lord Voldemorts cause. While at my house, no harm will befall upon you. This I swear." I feel a small rush of magic and I assume that he just made some magically binding vow, I feel a little more comforted. I think for a moment, but since it was free dinner and outside Number 4 this summer, and with this vow it isn't really a choice.

"I thank you for this assurance. I gladly accept your invitation." I say with a smile and a calm voice.

"Excellent, I will owl you with the time and place. Now I must be of, Mr. Potter. We shall meet again." he continues in his neutral tone, but I can guess that he has a little smile of success

"Goodbye, Mr. Greengrass." I say, and I hear his footsteps moving away from me. I lean back into the chair and waits for Dumbledore to get to me. After a few minutes I hear him.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts, Harry? We shouldn't keep Madame Pomfrey waiting after all." he says to me, I nod at him and gets up. He puts his hand on my shoulder as a guidance and I follow him. We walk for some time in comfortable silence.

"Victor Greengrass," Dumbledore starts, but stops as if thinking about what to say "Is a businessman. Contrary to popular belief he is not a Death Eater nor is he a sympathiser to Voldemort. He believes that Voldemort is bad for business." at this Dumbledore chuckles "If Victor Greengrass promises something, you can rely on him. He won't go back on a promise, no matter what." Dumbledore says with a happy voice.

"I got that impression of him. He invited me to dinner at his manor this summer." I say a little blandly. Not surprising since I'm dead tired. Apparently almost getting killed and then going to a politician meeting is not a good combination.

"I'm not surprised by that." Dumbledore continues on in his cheery voice. I almost scowl at him, but remember who he is.

"Do you know why he did?" I press on, I am genuinely curious about this. It just feels odd.

"I have my speculations but nothing certain. I however urges you to go to this dinner, it's always worthwhile to meet with Victor Greengrass." Dumbledore says, I just nod at it and we continue, I hear a pling signalising that we are at the elevators again, the sound of doors sliding open is heard and I walk into the elevator, the elevator starts going up.

"What is going to happen now? About Voldemort, the war and me, I mean?" I say with a concerned voice. I feel Dumbledore look at me, and I hear him take a deep breath.

"I will escort you back to Hogwarts, then I will return here to discuss with the Minister and Mrs. Bones about the war. I will tell you everything about what we have decided as soon as possible. Concerning Voldemort and you," here Dumbledore sighs, apparently it burdens him greatly "I will tell you about it as soon as possible too. But I must warn you, you will be a part of this war, whether you like it or not. I saddens me greatly but I feel that I cannot hold this from you. But more of this later." The elevator lurch to the side and then it stops.

"Thank you for your honesty, Headmaster." I simply say and with a pling and the sound of doors sliding open I walk out. This has actually damped my mood a little, but I have gone through worse things. Or, wait, I haven't.

"Please hold on to this Mr. Potter." I hear Dumbledore say and I hold out my hand, feeling the metal object being placed in it. I mentally count to three and then I feel my feet being swooped of the floor. A moment later and I land on another floor, I assume I have arrived at the Hospital Wing. I hear Dumbledore from the side of me.

"Before I leave you in Madame Pomfrey warm care, I assure you that we will speak more as quickly as is humanly possible. However for now, sleep well Mr. Potter. Tomorrow will be a long day." And with that I hear a pop singalising that the Headmaster has returned to the Ministry to discuss the War effort. A sharp voice interrupts my musing.

"Finally! Took you almost the whole night. You are in no condition to be up and walking," I hear our lovely healer start "Honestly, that man. I should tell him a thing or two about my opinons." I tune her out and let her fuss around me. I'm quickly put in the bed and ordered to drink more of some potion, which made me extremely tired.

"You should prepare yourself, Madame Pomfrey." I say with a slight slur, the potion immediately taking effect. I feel her questioningly glance at me.

"Prepare myself for what, Mr. Potter?" she asks me with a soft voice.

"War." is all I say and then the lights goes out for me and I remember nothing more.


	3. Frequently Asked Questions

AN: Obviously I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't need to post this notice.

Thanks for the kind words and the patience with my grammar and spelling. Here is another (quite large) chapter of the story. Hope you all like it.

In the Land of the Blind

Chapter III

"_Frequently Asked Questions"_

I am dreaming. Of that I'm sure of. But of what, that's the problem. All my dreams up to this points have either been something completely bizarre or something that Voldemort sends. But this is something different to anything I have ever seen or dreamed of. What confirmed that I was dreaming was not the pulsating sound or the fact that I seemed to be floating in nothingness. No it was the simple fact that I could see. Not see like I used to, but more like something different. It wasn't colour or anything sharp, more like shapes of something. Blueish shapes that seemed to pulsate with something, in rhythm with the sound I was hearing.

I look around me, it was nothingness with some small shapes floating around. But after turning completely around I spot something that just jumps over all my other bizarre dreams. It was something that was shaped like a ball, a perfectly smooth ball. It was giving of light and I assume it was the source of the pulsating sounds. Every time it flashed with light, the sounds continued. I reach out to touch it and with my hand almost upon it, a maelstorm interrupts the surreal moment. I am blown away from the ball with the wind howling in my ears. I put my hands on them, trying to protect my eardrums from bursting but it was hopeless. And then it stopped. For a moment I was sure that I was deaf. But it was not only the wind that stopped. Everything had frozen. I wait anxiously for something to happen but I'm still surprised when it happens.

"_Everything is here, all you need to do is to ask for it." _A voice says, the sound of it coming from everywhere, making it impossible to locate. The tone of it is soft, making you almost comfortable with it. Almost is the word, I am to weird out by it.

"_What the fuck? Who are you?" _I asked the voice, blunt and rude. After all, I am not in the mood to discuss things with a dream. No matter how bizarre it is.

"_It's not who, nor is it what. I simply am, just like you." _It continues, leaving that open to my imagination. Fucking dream.

"_That made sense. What the hell is this?"_ I say with sarcasm, although I feel that it was wasted upon this being. It next statement confirmed that.

"_Our time has grown short. Remember my words." _It say with a neutral voice, like nothing had ever interrupted it. The hell I'm letting it go that easy.

"_Wait! Answer me!" _I bark out at it, trying to but some power behind my voice. However it doesn't matter, I can already see tears in the fabric of this dream. I am waking up.

"_Goodbye." _It simply says and with that, the dream is ripped to piece and I jolt up from the bed, wide awake.

At first I almost panics since I can't see anything, but I quickly remind myself that I am blind. What makes me panic even more is when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Without even thinking I grab it and puts pressure on it. Ready to snap it very painfully I ask with a forced calm voice.

"Who's there?"

"Hermione and Ron." Hermione slightly pained voice says. I put a little more pressure on the hand.

"How did we become friends?" I ask her, it was a question although spoken often of, few knew about it. To be fair I think only Me, Hermione and Ron knew its importance.

"You and Ron defeated a troll and rescued me. Now please let go of my hand, it hurts." Hermione says, her voice still pained but I almost feel the hint of a smile. I let go of her hand.

"Sorry, its hard to not being able to see." I say with a solemn voice. "What time is it?"

"A little over nine in the morning." I hear Ron saying after a quick pause, he probably checked his watch. "You missed the breakfast, but I heard Madame Pomfrey saying that she would send for some as soon as you woke up." at that I actually laugh, its typical Ron, blind friend just waking up after a painful yesterday, he must be hungry.

"What have I missed?" I ask them, my voice still containing a happy tone. I hear Hermione taking a deep breath from the side of me. I have apparently missed something.

"Dumbledore said what happened yesterday at breakfast. And then the Daily Prophet had a special edition of the events. Is it true Harry? Are we really at war?" I heard Hermione's voice, it was laced with worry. I imitate her and takes a deep breath. What was I going to say? That it is true, that we are at war, and that the world would never be the same again? I decide to go with the truth to them, they deserve it after all.

"Yes, Voldemort is back and we voted through the Declaration of War in that emergency Wizengamot meeting. How detailed were Dumbledore and the Prophet? I mean about it all?"

"Not very much, just confirming the rumours." Ron says, I can hear on his voice that he wants to know what happened. At least he decent enough to not say it outright. I will tell them everything, but I feel that this is not the right place nor time.

"I'll tell you everything later. I need to talk with Dumbledore first and this is not the best place to discuss it." I feel Hermione hand on my shoulder, she squeezes it comfortingly.

"You said 'we' earlier? What went on in the meeting?" she ask quietly.

"I was sworn in as a Wizengamot Lord at the meeting." I hear something drop to the floor across the room.

"You were sworn in? You're a Lord?" Ron shocked voice asks me. I nod at his direction. "Wow. You must be the youngest one ever!" he say in an awestruck voice, I think that's better then him being jealous about it.

"What is so important with being a Lord?" Hermione asks inquisitively, I shrug, except knowing that I'm able to vote, I don't really have a clue. Ron answers that for me.

"A Lord gets to vote about laws and such things. They are also exempted from some things, and no one may deny a Wizengamot Lord entry." he says in one breath "Except that, I don't know anything more. Maybe Dumbledore knows?" he got a point there, if anyone would know about this, it would be Dumbledore. The man over a hundred and he is the Chief Warlock after all.

"Maybe," I say with a quiet voice "If anyone knows about this, it would be Dumbledore." at that moment I hear a door open and Madame Pomfrey voice.

"Ah, you're finally awake! I'll get you some breakfast then. And you two, you said you would tell me when he woke up." she says, and I assume she looks at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, but we were just making sure Harry is..." Ron starts, but is interrupted by Pomfrey.

"He will be alright, I'll make sure of that. Now out, both of you. I'll send Mr. Potter back when he's done." I hear her shooing them out, I wave in goodbye at their assumed direction and I hear the saying goodbyes. A moment later the door to the ward opens and closes and Madame Pomfrey turns her attention to me.

"I'll send for breakfast, then we will see about getting you up and on your legs." she says and I hear her moving about. She surprises me with her shout.

"Dobby!" she says shouts in an authoritative voice. I jump a little at the suddenness of it. A sharp pop is heard, signalising the elf entrée.

"Yes, Madame Poppy?" I hear Dobby voice, I chuckle at his name for Madame Pomfrey, its an art combining both respect and disrespect in one name.

"Could you make some breakfast for Mr. Potter?" she asks the elf, her voice a little sharper now. Apparently she doesn't like the nickname.

"Make breakfast for Master Harry sir? I would be delighted too! I would be exalted! I would..." Dobby continues in an excited voice, damn, he must like me much.

"Now, Dobby." Madame Pomfrey cuts him short. I hear a pop, indicating that Dobby left. Madame Pomfrey moves about and I hear her voice.

"Dobby will bring you breakfast, call me when you're done, so I can get you a medical examination." she says and then she walks away, her footsteps fading.

A few minutes later I hear another pop, and I feel something heavy getting dumped in my bed. I can only assume its my food tray.

"Master Harry sirs food!" Dobby excited voice comes from my right. I turn to his direction.

"Thank you, Dobby." I say and starts to slowly feel my way towards the tray with food. Its a slow process but eventually I nail down where everything is located. I take a sandwich and starts to eat. It tastes ham and good ham too.

"Its really good, Dobby" I say to the little elf

"Me and Winky made those. I tell her you liked them." Dobby says with a happy voice. I nod at him and drinks some pumpkin juice.

"How's Winky? Has she stopped with the Butterbeer?" I ask him, remembering Winky getting drunk on Butterbeer, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Almost, Winky is drinking less now." Dobby says with a sad voice, I nod thoughtfully at that. We continue with the small chat until I've eating everything. I'm quite sure that its all eaten up since I can't feel anything when I'm feeling. I turn to Dobby. "Thank you Dobby, it was excellent."

"You is welcome, Master Harry sir." Dobby picks up the tray, and I can hear him moving about.

We exchange goodbyes and I hear him pop away. I wait a few moments then I yell out to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey? I'm done." I hear movement and a door opening. A set of footsteps are coming towards me.

"All right then. Shall we begin Mr. Potter?" I hear her say to me in a professional voice. I nod at her. She starts bustling around me and I can feel something leap across my skin.

"Diagnostics shows no permanent damage. Nerve damage from a _Cruciatus_ Curse has been fully repaired and you should have little to no remainder of it." she starts, but I interrupt her.

"When was I treated for the _Cruciatus_?" I ask her, since I can't remember it, and I had no after effect of it either.

"I treated it while you were asleep yesterday. Right before you went of with Dumbledore to your little adventure." she says, still sounding professional but a little annoyed with my so called 'adventure'. I simply nod at that an motion for her to continue.

"Three broken ribs that have been healed. And a S_ubsisto Caecus_curse that is affecting your eyes." she continues on, but sounds a little softer when she speaks of my sight.

"Can they be healed?" My eyes that is?" I ask her, already bracing for the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But they are damaged beyond repair. The curse destroyed the lens and damaged your optic nerves." she says with a sad voice, I swallow, and nod. I had almost already accepted it. Madame Pomfrey continues.

"Other then that, no physical injure remains. However, I won't even go into the possible emotional damage. If you should ever need someone to talk to, know that my door is always open." she finishes. I agree with her about the emotional thing, I wouldn't either go into it. Its going to make me sick anyway. I turn to her direction

"Can I go?" I say to her with a solemn voice.

"I can't find any physical reason to keep you here Mr. Potter. You are free to go, however. Your lack of sight will give you some trouble." she answers, I almost forgot about that. Without my eyesight it would be almost impossible to navigate this castle, although I can most of it by heart, I will still need to see the stairs or, if I'm lucky, I'll end up here again. If I'm unlucky... I can already see the headlines; The-Boy-Who-Fell-Down-The-Stairs. Yeah, that would sell papers.

"I'll just send for McGonagall to escort you to your dormitories. Your friend will need to help you until I can figure out a solution." Madame Pomfrey continues, ending my thoughts. I nod at that

"That would work." I agree with her, it would have to do for now.

"Wait here and dress, while I send for McGonagall." I hear her moving about and the door to her office close. I start getting dressed, remembering yesterday, I should ask Madame Pomfrey if my robes are the right way when she gets back. Finishing dressing I feel around for my wand, finding it next to my glasses. I sigh upon feeling the glasses and pocket them, they have no use any longer. I also pocket my wand. I sit down on the bedside, waiting for Madame Pomfrey or McGonagall to get here.

After a moment I hear a door opening and footsteps coming towards me.

"I've sent for McGonagall, she will be here in a minute." Madame Pomfrey voice cuts in.

"Are my robes the right way?" I ask, apparently offhandedly.

"Yes, they are the right way. Why do you ask?" she pauses a moment before answering, obviously checking my robes.

"Just asking. Hard to know when you're blind." I say bluntly.

"Hmm." she makes a non-committal tone. The sounds of door opening and fast paced footsteps are heard. I assume that McGonagall has arrived. I look in the direction of the sounds.

"I got here as fast as I could." I hear McGonagall say, slightly out of breath. I'm impressed by her condition, since if she came here from her office which is in the other side of the castle under ten minutes and only a little tired, the old lady must be strong. "Are you alright Harry?" she continues, asking me, her voice showing a little concern.

"Physically he is fine, but I can't in good faith let him out with out someone to guide him. At least until we can find another solution." Madame Pomfrey answers for me.

"Very well then. Shall we go Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asks me. I nod at her and jump up from my position on the bed. I start moving towards her voice. I turn back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." I say sincerely, best to keep yourself in good graces with the resident healer. Especially all the times I've been here, I think grimly.

"Your welcome, please do try to not injure yourself any more. At least until the new school year starts." she says to me, I assume she smile a little. I smile back at her.

"Can't promise anything. But I'll try." I say with a nod and with that both me and McGonagall makes our way back to the tower. She puts an hand on my shoulder to guide me. We walk in silence for a while before McGonagall starts to talk.

"While Madame Pomfrey said that you were fine physically. I must ask how you are feeling?" she asks with a concerned voice. I think about her question for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. It's so weird everything. Cedric and now this blindness and all that. I just feel confused." I say sincerely, however holding back my first answer; nothing. And now I'm a little scared, I feel nothing about it all. Nothing about Cedrics death, my blindness or Voldemorts return. All I have is an empty feeling in my stomach, I feel disgusted at myself.

"Should you ever need to talk to someone, my door is always open." McGonagall says, giving me the same promise as Madame Pomfrey, I nod at that, still thinking about my inner emotions. We continue walking for a bit before she speaks up again.

"Dumbledore asked me to say that he wants to see you later today, directly after dinner. I'll escort you to him." she says to me. I say nothing, still mulling my inner turmoil. We continue our track in silence. After a while McGonagall stops.

"We changed the password to 'Unite' for the rest of this term." she says in an explanatory way. I nod at her and put the new password to the back of my mind.

"Unite" McGonagall says and I hear the Fat Lady reply

"Indeed." is all the painting says, before I hear it swing around and opening up. My ears are assaulted by the noise from the common room. Apparently the whole Gryffindor is gathered there and by the sound of it, they're arguing about something.

"I'll leave you here, Mr. Potter. Goodbye." I hear McGonagall say with a annoyed voice, but she doesn't sound inclined to find out about the argument.

"Goodbye Professor McGonagall. And thanks." I reply back and with that I turn around and walk into the common room. I enter and the portrait closes behind me. The sounds stops almost immediately the moment I enter.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I say and bring my hand up to my face self-consciously.

"Scar, check. Mouth, check. Nose, check. Ears, Check. Eyes, hmm, well they are there..." I say counting up my features and trails of at the mention of my eyes. I could become an actor.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I ask them a little more serious this time.

"We were having a discussion about" I hear Hermione starts, sounding a little disgusted about it all.

"About me? I'm flattered." I say, flashing a small smile at the ensemble.

"You shouldn't be. We were discussing..." Ron starts but is interrupted by a voice belonging to Seamus Finnigan.

"What happened?" he demands, and I can hear several muttered agreements. My smile dies out quickly and I can feel my face becoming neutral.

"Beg your pardon?" I say, hoping I heard wrong.

"You heard me. What happened yesterday?" Finnigan tries to demand it from me again. Idiot.

"I thought Dumbledore told you. And isn't it in the newspaper?" I continue with a neutral voice.

"All Dumbledore told us was that You-Know-Who is back and the Prophet told us the same thing with different wording." if I had working eyes I would roll them at him, the fool actually thinks that they deserve every piece of information.

"Well, there you have it. If Dumbledore or the Prophet didn't say anything else, then they probably thinks it wasn't necessary to hear." I say with a little bile rising in the back of my mouth. I ignore it.

"All we know is that you came back with Cedric Diggory's body and screamed that You-Know-Who is back. And that smells awfully fishy!" he continues. The idiot thinks that I killed Cedric? He's dumber then I thought.

"So this was what you were discussing, whether or not I killed Cedric Diggory?" I say, directing my question to Hermione way.

"Well..." she starts, but I interrupt her. I want answers, not explanations

"Was it?" I say in a demanding voice. She pauses for a moment, apparently taken back by my tone

"Yes." she finally answers. I turn back to Finnigan.

"So, Finnigan, tell me. You actually think that me; a fourteen year old boy with four years of magical education, managed to kill a seventh year. Then managed to fool the greatest wizard of all times along with the entire Wizengamot, the Minister and all the Department Heads?" I say, sound incredulous. I pause as if to mull it all over.

"Then I must be really good. You do realise that it sound awfully foolish to believe that?" I continue with an impressed voice.

"But all we have is your word. And You-Know-Who hasn't made a sound. Besides he's been dead for almost fourteen years!" he continues, sound a little sheepish now when I told him how idiotic it sounds.

"So you believe that the darkest wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort. Honestly, what's with the flinching? I don't even need eyes to tell me that nearly everyone here flinches when I say that name. Suck it up and deal with it." I say with an disgusted voice. The guys been dead for thirteen years, although he came back, but still "As I was saying, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, hasn't come up with anything dark enough to know how to return from death? Remind me, how much do you exactly know about magic? It must be much, since you think that you know more then the Wizengamot and Dumbledore." I say, sounding even more disbelieving about the whole thing.

"But..." he starts, but I ignore it and continues.

"We are at war, ladies and gentlemen. Prepare for it, and you might have a chance. Try to ignore it like Finnigan here, and you will find yourself on the bad end of a wand very soon. Now if you all excuse me, I'm still covered in grime and dust and blood from yesterday shitstorm. At least that's how I feel." I say with an authoritative sounding voice. I then starts walking towards my dormitories, ignoring everyone that may be in my way. I assume they all part way for me, since I don't walk into someone. Luckily I know the Tower by heart. I soon find myself walking carefully up the stairs to my dormitory, my hands feeling my way along the walls, counting the doors. Finally arriving at the dormitory, I open the door and walk straight through towards the bathroom. I shed my clothes and turn on the shower. Sitting down under the shower, I lean my head back to the cool wall. However I'm interrupted in my peaceful mood by a voice yelling out me name.

"Harry?" Hermione yells, and I can hear her footsteps coming towards me. I decide to spare her the embarrassment.

"I'm naked and in the shower! Come in at your own risk." I yell out. I can hear Ron's laugh from the outside

"We'll wait out here." Hermione yells back, sounding embarrassed.

"Suit yourself." I yell back, I lean back again. This is going to be a long wait for them.

I leave the shower about an hour later, wearing nothing but a towel. Or at least I assume it is a towel. Walking out I hear Hermione start

"Harry. I'm sorry about..." I interrupt her, frankly I don't care about it.

"About Seamus being a fool? Don't worry, it's not your fault. Is there more that thinks like him? About me killing Cedric?" I asks them both blunt. I sit down on the edge of my bed, assuming I did the right footsteps count.

"There was, but I think your speech made them reconsider." Ron answers instead of Hermione, I shrug at it.

"Sheep, the bloody lot of them."

"Language." Hermione says, sounding offended.

"I'm speaking English, why do you ask?" I reply with a grin. Ron laugh.

"Oh for the love of..." Hermione starts, but Ron intercepts her.

"Get dressed, its almost lunch time." he says, already sounding hungry by the mere mentioning of food. I nod at them both.

"Wait for me downstairs." I shoo them out

"Er, you can, you know. With your, er, condition?" I hear Hermione start saying, apparently wondering about my lack of sight.

"What? My eyes? I can dress myself." I snap at her. But then I grin, deciding to have some fun "But if you want to see me naked, just say so Hermione." Ron snorts and Hermione begins spluttering. "Out, both of you." I say. Their footsteps is heard and the door opens and closes. I wait for their footsteps to fade, going down the stairs.

"How about that." I say to myself and starts getting dressed.

A few minutes later I walk down the stairs, a hand on the wall and taking each step a with care.

I hear several people talking down the common room, and I take it as a good sign when they don't stop the moment I'm walking into the room. I hear Ron's voice from the other side of the room.

"Finally! I'm starving." he says with a loud voice and I can hear him already moving towards the portrait hole. I smile at his antics

"You're always hungry, but sure. Lets go." I say and also starts walking towards the portrait. I hear my friends footsteps behind me. The portrait swings open and we walk out. The trip down to the great hall goes fast, especially since I know the short cuts by heart. However Ron and Hermione must help me with some of the short cuts, especially since I walked into a wall in several cases. Other then that, the trip went smooth and before long we're outside the great hall. Then a unpleasant surprise happens.

"Well well, if it isn't the Mudblood, the Weasel and the Blind Scar-head." I hear Malfoy voice in front. I ignore his insults and continues walking.

"You really need to come up with better names for us, Ferret." I say, and continues forward to my destination.

"Don't you walk away from me." he says with a offended voice. Good to know what irritates him.

"What ever. You're not that important for me to waste time on. Go cry to your father." I say and ignores him, however a yelp from Hermione warns me of the dangers of turning your back at your enemy. I dodge on instinct to the right, feeling something go past my left ear. Using my momentum, I spin around drawing my wand in one smooth motion.

"Expelliarmus!" I yell, hoping that my wand points at Malfoy or his Goons should they be there, although I would feel bad if I hit someone else. I'm lucky and hears Malfoy let out a loud grunt and I stick out my left hand. Apparently lady luck is with me today and I catch his wand cleanly. I hear a loud thump, indicating that Malfoy has landed from his little journey.

"Blind, and still better then you." I say with an grin. I drop his wand with a clatter to the ground, and turns around, continuing my trek. I soon hear Hermione and Ron's footstep from behind. Ron smacks me on my shoulder.

"Nice work." I hear him say, I laugh at his comment. I let myself be guided by my friends and we sit down at the Gryffindor table. I hear the clatter of Ron's plate and Ron starting to glutton over the food. I tune it out. I turn to Hermione.

"Uhm, Hermione?" I ask her in a stage whisper.

"Yes?" she whispers back

"Help?" I motion towards the table and then to my eyes

"Oh. What do you want to eat?" she says in recognition

"Something tasty." I say, leaving it up to her, she pauses and I assume that she is searching the table for something for me to eat.

"Chicken?" she finally says

"Wings?"

"Yes."

"Sure. Load 'em up." I confirm, chicken wings would actually preferable today. I hear how she starts piling some wings onto my plate, and when she stops I happily dig in. The rest of the lunch passes quickly and we spend the rest of the day in our dormitory, me telling them about the resurrection and the meeting, them discussing it. It ends up with Hermione also saying that if I need to talk to someone, I have both her and Ron. Soon enough both the watch and Ron's stomach tells us that it is time for dinner. After a quick trip down to the great hall, without Malfoy's interference this time, we enter and the same ritual takes place. Ron becomes oblivious to the world, while gorging himself in all the food available. Hermione takes pity on me and helps me again, picking out something edible. We make some small chat while eating, or in Ron's case, making positive or negative grunts between chewing. After the dinner and desert, we start to head up back to the dormitories when McGonagall interrupts us at the entrance to the great hall.

"Mr. Potter. I'm here to escort you to the Headmaster." she says in her strict tone, apparently not wanting to show anything that can be interpreted as favouritism amongst other student. I nod at her

"I'll tell you later." I mutter to Ron and Hermione when we leave them. I follow the sound of McGonagall footsteps. Now that I think of it, my hearing has actually improved since. I can easily distinguish peoples footsteps and I can hear them even in a very crowded and loud room.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I miss the stair and falls down quite hard.

"Harry! Are you alright?" I hear McGonagall ask me in a shocked voice. I stand up a little wobbly, and reaches out for something to hold on while steadying myself. McGonagall comes to my rescue and steadies me. I nod at her.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, sounding a little beaten. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"This way, and please do try to not fall down any more stairs." I can assume that she has a smile on her face. I just nod at her and we continue on towards our destination. After a few moments she stops. We must be in front of the gargoyle, I summarise. I wait for McGonagall to say the password. I hear her sigh.

"Salmiak." she says with an annoyed tone. I look towards her direction. Salmiak? What the hell?

"Don't ask." she says, reading my thoughts. I nod at her and walks past the Gargoyle.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow." McGonagall says to me

"Goodbye, Professor." I say back and start to climb up the stairs, feeling my way along the wall. Finally arriving at Dumbledores door, I raise my hand to knock but Dumbledore voice interrupts me.

"Come in, Harry." he says. A little shocked but I open the door and walks in to his office.

"Headmaster." I say in greeting, I can feel his smile even here, and I assume his eyes are twinkling as usual.

"Hello, Harry. Please have a seat." he says to me, and I start moving forward, searching with my hand after the chair, I find it and sits down with a sigh, taking in the comfort that the chair offers me. I hear a thrill from Dumbledores phoenix, Fawkes, and the bird flies and lands on my shoulder. I start petting it, while he thrills in acceptance.

"Hello, Fawkes." I say to the bird. I look towards Dumbledore direction. I hear him sigh.

"Please make yourself comfortable, It appears we have much to discuss." he says.

"You remember yesterday, when you asked me why Voldemort did all this. To you, to your parents, to Cedric. I said I would tell you later." he starts and takes a deep breath "But first, know this. From here on, there will be nothing between us. Everything I know, I will tell you. And I hope that you give me the same grace." here he sighs, I nod at him to continue. He pauses and I wait, continuing petting Fawkes.

"Do you believe in prophecies?" he asks me suddenly after a few moments. I startle and look towards him, considering his question for a few moments I speak up

"That depends. Professor Trelawney repeated prophecies about my impending death aside, she actually told me one relating to Sirius and Wormtail last year." I say with a little anger at Wormtail and me, partly for letting him escape. I should have let Sirius kill him. The body would've been proof enough or at least stun him.

"Yes, I'm not surprised about that. Especially since she made another one almost fifteen years ago. Although that one involved you and Lord Voldemort." now he got my undivided attention I look at him, and although I can't see, I assume that his face has become grave and the twinkle in his eyes are missing.

"Almost fifteen years ago, I was in need of a divination teacher. Although at that time I considered the subject humbug and wanted to discard it totally, however I had a potential teacher for the subject and I had out of pure politeness to at least interview her. Sybill Trelawney, although related to a famous seer, appeared to have not inherited the gift of divination and I was just about to politely turn her down when she went into a trance like state. And, well, I think it's best to hear for yourself." With that Dumbledore starts moving around and after a few moments I hear him setting down something heavy on the desk. A few moments pass before I hear a voice. I startle at the suddenness of it.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

I heard Trelawney ghastly voice, sounding exactly like when she made the prophecy in third year.

I start to mull over it. It fits unpleasantly in about me. Although I'm not sure about my parents, the rest is quite clear. Seventh month dies, I'm born the last of July. The Dark Lord will mark him as equal, the scar obviously. The power the Dark Lord knows not, don't know about that one. But the last part freaks me out. Neither can live while the other survives. Sounds like the odds are definably not in my favour. I'm fucked.

"Please tell me that my parents didn't defy him three times." I say with a solemn voice, already knowing the answer. Dumbledore takes a deep sigh before continuing

"I'm sorry, Harry. But the odd thing is that this prophecy can also relate to another person. A friend of yours even. Neville Longbottom was also a candidate for this." he says, his voice even sadder and I can assume he looks as old as he is.

"But then, maybe it's not about me after all... Wait. You said 'was'" I start, but then realises that he used the past tense.

"I'm sorry, but there is no doubt that this prophecy is about you." his voice solemn. I put my head in my hands, I so don't want to hear this. But I must. I press on with the next question on my mind.

"Neither can live while the other survives..." I start, dreading the answer.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you about this before! How could I in good faith tell a eleven year old that he was going to be forced to make a choice? To kill or be killed. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would attempt to return, in a year or ten or twenty, that I didn't know but I knew that he would. So how would I be able to tell you that when you first arrived here at school, even after you had battle Voldemort for the Philosophers Stone. You remember that you asked me back then, why Voldemort came after you? You remember what I answered? That I would tell you when you got a little older. Then your second year came up, you was a little older, but I still dreaded telling you about it. I wanted you to have some peace of mind for at least another few years, I even had this fools hope that maybe Voldemort was even thwarted by you the last year forever." here Dumbledore takes another deep sigh. This must affect him greatly.

"I was wrong as you remember. Mrs. Weasley was kidnapped and you went on to rescue her. You battled a basilisk and you defeat Voldemorts memory. You also brought back an important piece of information about how Lord Voldemort survived that night. I saw then and there that the time for you to know was rapidly approaching. At the age of twelve you had not only defied the darkest wizard in a century, not only once but thrice. You had battled a basilisk, a dangerous creature of the old and won. I can not stress how much impressed I was by you already then. But I still didn't tell you about the prophecy. I deluded myself into thinking that you deserved your childhood, although I knew that through partially my actions, it was long gone." here he pauses, and I hear Fawkes sad thrill to my right, he takes of from my shoulder and I assume he returned to his masters side.

"Your third year, you mastered the Patronus Charm which few wizard even thrice your age has ever learned, you found out about your godfather, Sirius Black, and not only did you rescue him once from the dementors but also once more from certain doom. You told me about Wormtail, and I knew it was not long before Lord Voldemort would return and set this world on flames. But still I didn't tell you. I could not force myself to it, you was still only a child, but already then I saw in your eyes, that you have witnessed some things that no one should ever see. I knew you was as ready as you ever would be, but I still didn't tell you." he pauses and leaves me to think everything over. This gives me even more questions, but I wait for him to finish.

"And now, this year. I knew by the appearance of the Dark Mark at the Quidditch tournament that Voldemort was ready to return. When the Cup spit out your name, I was starting to get worried. But you managed to brave every part of the tournament, I was a little relieved, but then the labyrinth. My worst fears was slowly coming true as you and Cedric remained gone. And when you appeared with Cedrics body and yelling out that Voldemort was back, my fears was confirmed. I knew then that I had to tell you this as soon as possible. I tell you this so you know my motives behind hiding this from you all these years." he finishes with a heavy sigh. I sit quiet for a few moments, thinking about all this. After a few moments I speak up

"You said something about your actions that affected my childhood? What do you mean?" I say with a neutral voice. Dumbledore sighs again and starts to speak

"I knew when I sent you to the Dursley's that you would suffer. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. They wouldn't treat you as theirs, but as an outsider. I knew that and I still sent you there."

"Why?" I ask, barely keeping anger out of my voice. He knew about it all and didn't do anything about it.

"I knew that you wouldn't be treated well, but your aunt accepted you and that made all the difference. By accepting you, she invoked your mothers protection and made sure the wards around Number 4 was stronger then ever. For as long as you live in the same house as someone of your mothers blood you would be safe from anyone wishing you harm. I can see now that no matter what protection you was offered there, I should have made sure you had somewhere else to stay."

"Still you knew and did nothing about making sure that I was being treated well." he says with a apologetic voice. I keep a tight lock on my anger.

"I never knew for certain, but I had my suspicions. The full amount of mistreatment surprised even me, when I first saw you." he sounds very sincere about this, perhaps he simply didn't know about it.

"But then you knew, why did you send me back?" I press on, desperately wanting an answer.

"For your protection, but I see now that it was not worth it. I can only say I'm sorry for it all, but I promises that you will only need to go back there one more time this summer, then as soon as we have a secure location, you will not have to go back there ever again." he says sound like a very sad person.

"You promise?" I ask him, taking deep breaths trying to make my anger go away. This is not the time nor place being angry at him for past mistakes.

"So I swear." he says. I continue taking deep breaths, but the anger remains, I focuses harder on it and then I hear a explosion from the other side of the room. My anger almost instantly ebbs away.

"Feeling better?" Dumbledore asks me, I feel my cheeks flush. No matter how angry I was at him, I didn't intend to destroy anything of his.

"Don't worry about it. I have to much items anyway." I nod at this and thinks about my next question.

"You said something about Voldemort and how he survived?" I ask, curious about how he actually did it. Especially since coming back from death is quite unique.

"Ah yes, I have only a theory at this moment. As soon as I have more concrete evidence I will tell you about it." I nod at that, letting the matter drop for now.

"The Power the Dark Lord knows not? Any clue on that one?" I ask him, truly curious about it since I can't imagine what power I may have. After all Lord Voldemort more or less toyed with me back there, had he really wanted to, I would be dead. Dumbledore is silent for a moment, possibly thinking about it

"I was going to say love on this one, since it was your mothers love for you that protected you from the curse that night. But recent events have made me suspicious about it. I will leave it up to you to try to figure it out." he finally says, I just nod at that and continue, wondering about yesterdays meeting.

"What did you discuss after the Wizengamot meeting?" I ask him, wondering what happened after I left them.

"We draw up the battle plans for this war. We considered temporarily suspending some of the requirements to becoming an Auror or a Hit wizard, since we after the years of peace is in desperate need of them. We also talked about the security around key facilities like here in Hogwarts, the Ministry and Azkaban. We have sent ambassadors to both the werewolves, vampires, giants and goblins. We are hoping that if we can't get to join our side, we can at least make sure that the stay neutral. We also sent emissaries to the ICW and various Commonwealth countries requesting aid for this conflict." Dumbledore says in a normal voice, almost like he is talking about the weather, one word catches my attention.

"ICW?" I ask, not understanding the acronym.

"The International Confederation of Wizards. Much like the UN but with the wizarding world in mind. We have warned several nation to keep check on their werewolves, vampire and giant population, since in the last war, Voldemort had no qualms about bringing in foreign forces. We have also warned that everyone that fights for Voldemort will be dealt with as a hostile. We also decided to authorise the Auror to the use of Unforgivables in combat. I was against this, but it was proven to be effective in the last war. I also suggested along with Madame Bones to remove the dementors from Azkaban and exile them, but we were voted down by the rest." I nod at this, it all made sense, except the dementor thing

"Why exile the dementors?" I ask him, wondering why they should exile them, although dangerous I can understand why we they're effective guarding the prison of Azkaban.

"In the last war, they joined Voldemort fast. While they're primitive hunting machines, only caring about feeding, together they form a collective that is intelligent enough to understand greed at least. Should Voldemort offer them a larger playground, like for example the whole of Britain, nothing will stop them from leaving Azkaban." makes a whole lot of sense actually, and it creeps me out. A hundred was bad enough, every dementor in Azkaban feasting upon unsuspecting muggles would make this a whole lot worse.

"Now that you know about your role in the war, I will make sure that you are present at the next strategy meeting. And that also brings us to another point. I'm offering to teach you." this catches my attention, Dumbledore teaching me? Hermione would be so jealous.

"Teach me what, exactly?" I ask, already knowing that no matter what I was going to accept it.

"Everything that you may need to survive and win against Voldemort." that more or less sealed the deal.

"Would you be surprised if I say yes?" I ask him with a smile on my face. He chuckles a little.

"Not really. Now, any more questions? Since I have said everything I was planning on bringing up on this meeting." he says and I can imagine that the twinkle is back in his eyes. Fawkes thrills from the background. I decide to ask him about the Lord position.

"Just one. Can you tell me more about my duties and rights as a Wizengamot Lord?"

"Hmm. Well, discussing that will take the whole night, but the important feature of being a Lord is that you are exempted from the under age magic law, no one may deny you entry anywhere, and considerable political clout." he says, after pausing for a moment.

"I can do magic in the summer? I ask in an excited voice, this was so going to make both Hermione and Ron jealous.

"Yes. And before you ask, yes you may tell everything to your friends Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley. But I must ask you to make sure it stays with them for now, since this information is very important." I nod at this, however I'm not sure about how much I will tell them. Especially about the prophecy. I decide to let the matter lie for the moment.

"Of course. Was that all, sir?" I say to him, standing up and feeling tired after this long day.

"Yes. But before you go, I just want to say that my door is always open should you want to talk." I nod at him. What is up with this, everyone is telling me that I can talk with them. Frequently asked question in-fucking-deed. All right, I see the point in it should I feel something about Cedrics death, but the disturbing fact remains that I don't. And I don't feel like telling that to Dumbledore, not now anyway.

"I'll let Fawkes flame you to your common room." he says, and I hear him also standing up.

"Flame?" I ask, wondering what he meant by that.

"Phoenixes method of transportation, much like using a portkey. I assure you that it will not harm you the slightest." he says in an explanatory way, I nod at him.

"Fawkes, please take Harry to his common room and then return here." he says to Fawkes, who chirps in agreement. A second later and I feel Fawkes on my shoulder. I look towards Dumbledore.

"Goodbye, Harry. Sleep well." he says waving me of. I smile back at him

"Goodbye, Headmaster." I say, and with that I feel something hot wash over me and my feet lift from the ground. A moment later I feel myself land in what I assume is the common room. I hear several shocked yells and a few gasp. Ignoring them, I pet Fawkes a little.

"Thanks Fawkes, sleep well." I say to the bird who chirps in reply and I feel a flash of heat from him, and then he's gone.

"What?" I ask no one in particular and soon the noise level in the common room returns to normal. I hear Hermione call me from where the fireplace should be, if I remember correctly. I start walking towards her, with calls of 'blind man coming through' and 'watch it, some people lacks eyesight' I make my way through the crowd. Arriving at the destination, I start to feel around for somewhere to sit. I sit down in the middle of the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Dammit Harry. Awesome entry." Ron says from my left, sounding impressed.

"Ron!" Hermione scolds him, I laugh at their antics.

"What I'm only saying that it's not often you see a guy entering a room in a fireball." Ron valiantly defends himself, I interrupt to prevent any full blown arguments between them.

"It's called dynamic entry." I say as serious as possible, Ron snorts and starts laughing.

"Dynamic entry indeed." he says and continues to laugh.

We continue to make small chat while waiting for the room to clear out. Eventually after an hour or two I hear Hermione call out.

"That's the last one." She says and I hear her turn towards me.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Ron asks me.

I decide to tell them everything we discussed except the part about the prophecy. I'm not quite ready to share it with anyone else right now.

"Dumbledore told me about what they decided upon after I left them. They have apparently decided to send emissaries to the werewolves, vampires, goblins and giants, hoping that if they won't join us, they will at least stay out of this conflict."

"That makes sense, I wouldn't like having a giant wreaking havoc or a vampire visiting me at night." Ron says, sounding a little worried at the possibilities.

"You need to invite them for them to be able to come in to your house." Hermione, I nod in agreement, since I remember this from last years homework on them. That and the use of something that symbolises your faith in something is the only thing effective as a deterrent against them.

"Yeah, but still." Ron whines on.

"What more did you talk about?" Hermione ignores him and asks me to continue

"They also decided to lower the requirements for Aurors and Hit wizard so more can join them. And they've decided to authorise the Aurors to use the Unforgivables." here Hermione gasps.

"But they are Unforgivable for a reason." she says in a shocked voice

"Apparently it worked well enough the last time." I say, using Dumbledores voice.

"Yeah, I remember dad talk about it. Apparently the Aurors took a lot less casualties after they were authorised to use them in the last war." Ron agrees. I'm inclined to agree with them on this one. Desperate times requires desperate measures.

"Dumbledore also tried to make them exile the dementors from Azkaban." I continue on.

"Why? They're guarding the prison after all." Ron asks me

"I wouldn't feel especially safe knowing that they've put nearly everyone of Voldemorts followers under one roof with the guards ready to join Voldemort should he ask for them." I explain, since that how I feel about it all.

"Why would they join him?" Hermione asks me.

"They are smart enough to be greedy. Voldemort offers them the whole of Britain instead of Azkaban." I say, again using Dumbledores words, I really need to read up about them.

"That would be even worse then vampires. Dementors roaming freely, that's just inviting for disaster." Ron says, and moves around. I assume that he shivers from the thought. At least that's what I would do.

"And Dumbledore offered to teach me." I say in a casual voice, almost offhandedly. I think that Hermione almost fainted at this, because she was silent for several seconds before starting to ramble of at all the possible things he might teach me. Much to my and Ron amusement. After a few moments she realises that she's rambling and goes quiet. I decide to take my leave now.

"I'm knackered, I'm heading to bed now. Sleep well you both." I say, ending the discussion. I stand up and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Harry." I hear Hermione call to me

"'Night Hermione. Coming Ron?" I say without turning around, continuing towards the dorms.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I hear him from behind me, I shrug and walk into our dorms. Luckily everyone is asleep and I head straight for my bed. I lie down on it. The bed feels awfully comfortable right now. I get of my shoes and socks, and throws of my robe somehow. After that it all goes dark, and if Ron came up after me, I didn't hear it.


End file.
